


Phantom Training

by PumpkinPantaloons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, EmperorAkashi, M/M, PWP, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPantaloons/pseuds/PumpkinPantaloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi takes it upon himself to give Kuroko special training in being Teikou's phantom 6th man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Training

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything like this before. I'll just be preemptively embarrassed, ok.

Kuroko held down the whimper that threatened to bubble up from the back of his throat. He could see his face in the mirror in front of him, surprisingly still a blank, wide-eyed mask despite the thrumming he could feel through his entire body, lighting up all of his nerves. The heat was in sharp contrast to the solid presence of the metal locker at his back, cold through the thin fabric of his basketball jersey. He could feel the sharp ridges for ventilation between his shoulder blades, and knew they would leave three neat, angry red lines down his back for a few days.

He was shaking, and he knew it. His legs were spread, hips tilted so that his back was slightly arched, to make it possible to stand with the vibrator that was buried deep inside him. He wanted to beg Akashi, standing impassively to the side, to take it out, but he knew what would come after that, and he knew what would happen if he made noise.

He kept his eyes trained on his own face in the streaked mirror, struggling to keep his features slack as pleasure, tinted with pain and discomfort, relentlessly rolled through him, and had been for the past ten minutes. His knees were weak and he was painfully hard, straining against his underwear and basketball shorts, both damp from cum. He pressed is palms against the sides of his thighs to keep his hands from reaching for his hard length and the release he desperately needed.

It turned out to not be the greatest idea, because it pulled the fabric of his shorts, rubbing unexpectedly over his erection. He let out a small gasp at the spike of pleasure. A moment later the sharp slap of flesh against flesh rung out in the mostly empty locker room, and Kuroko’s jaw was stinging.

Blue eyes shifted towards his right, where the Teikou team captain was standing next to the square mirror, heterochromic eyes staring at him impassively. “If this is the best you can do, you’re useless to the team and should quit.”

It wasn’t the first time Kuroko had been told that by Akashi during these special, personal trainings he’d been receiving from the captain to make him a better phantom, but it was the first time he’d had to endure a vibrator constantly assaulting him, making him want to scream for mercy, to beg his captain to fuck him again just to get some release.

“Akashi-kun,” He managed to say dispassionately over the whimper that shivered from the heat in his stomach. “Please allow me to try again.”

Akashi tsked, and then for a moment Kuroko lost anything else that he might have said as his eyes widened just slightly, pupils dilating even further as a small trickle of precum from his wet underwear trickled out from the hem, sliding hot down the inside of his trembling thigh. His legs almost gave out at the slow trail that felt like a slick finger tracing down his skin. He could see red and yellow eyes flicking downwards as the trickle passed the hem of his basketball shorts.

His captain didn’t say anything, his gaze just tracking back up, but didn’t move to Kuroko’s face and hazy blue eyes, just staring steadily at the tent in his shorts, almost expectantly. More precum started to leak out, and Kuroko whimpered at the added slow warmth in sharp contrast to the jarring driving of the vibrator practically jabbing up his spine.

“A-Akashi-kun,” Kuroko stammered out breathlessly, aiming to apologize, but stopped when the captain uncrossed his arms, moving the few steps necessary to stand right in front of him.

He deftly swiped two of his fingers up the inside of Kuroko’s thigh, scooping up the precum that had leaked out. He swiped the warm mess over Kuroko’s lips, “Phantoms are silent.”

Kuroko nodded. His tongue flicked out unconsciously to lick away the sticky wetness across his mouth, grimacing as he realized too late what he was doing and could taste himself. Akashi raised an eyebrow at him, a slow, cold smile spreading across his face.

Kuroko desperately missed the old Akashi, the old team. The private lessons with the Emperor were happening more and more frequently – ‘exercises’ to make sure Kuroko’s expression, his deadened eyes, would never give away what he was really thinking, what he really felt; like the mind numbing pleasure that he was being tortured with now. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it.

Akashi had forced him to bend over one of the benches in the locker room twelve minutes ago, with that same cold smile, ordering Kuroko to prepare his own hole before he’d mercilessly shoved the large dildo deep inside him and turned it on. He had cried out, and Akashi had slapped him, telling him to stand against the lockers and behave like a proper phantom. By now Kuroko knew exactly what that meant.

It had been impossible the first few minutes, and he’d cum in his basketball shorts twice without even touching himself. Each time Akashi had slapped him and told him to be silent. He’d almost started crying a few minutes later from sheer frustration as he’d gotten painfully hard and didn’t dare touch himself. But he had made desperate, obscene moans from the dildo driven deep inside him every time he shifted, and each time Akashi had slapped him, but hadn’t said anything more.

But now Akashi was looking at his wet lips, and wiped his fingers off on Kuroko’s jersey. “Take off your shorts and underwear.” Kuroko could hear the barbed amusement in the order.

Kuroko tugged down his clothing as he was ordered, but as he shifted, he gasped out loud, unable to contain deep, shuddering moans as the vibration of the dildo touched him in new heated and slightly painful ways. Akashi chuckled lowly at the pathetic sounds, watching as he cried out when the fabric scraped over his erection and then as he had to bend over to remove the two cum-soaked pieces of fabric.

Kuroko was whimpering, barely able to stand in a wash of pleasure and hurt by the time he’d finish complying with his captain’s order.

“Lie on your back on the bench,” Akashi instructed, pointing to where he wanted Kuroko to go.

Kuroko shuffled forward, letting out mewling, hitched groans now that it no longer seemed necessary to keep quiet while the vibrator shifted teasingly deep inside him. He very carefully maneuvered himself on his back on the cool, plastic bench, almost cuming from that alone.

Akashi came up to the edge of the bench, between Kuroko’s legs, and then jerked them up, leaning a knee on the bench. Kuroko cried out as his legs were hitched up, pushed forward so that his pelvis was no longer on the bench and a lot of his weight, and Akashi’s, he could feel in his upper-back, pressed down into the bench.

Kuroko looked up, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, at Akashi looming over him, and his own erection pointing back at him. With a cruel smile, Akashi gripped the dildo in one hand, slowly, agonizingly pulling on it until the object was humming maddeningly at his entrance.

“A-a-akashi-k-k-kun,”

“Shhh,” Akashi returned, almost sounding gentle before he thrust the vibrator deep into Kuroko again. He cried out, the back of his head banging against the bench, hands gripping the sides, his position restricting his movements any further. As Akashi began the slow process of pulling back the dildo again, his other hand wandered up Kuroko’s trembling stomach, pushing the hem of his jersey up to expose his nipples. Kuroko whined as Akashi tugged on one of the nibs, and then yelped when he pinched it hard at the same time he shoved the dildo back into him.

Kuroko cried out as he was pushed past his limit, cuming at the mind-numbing swell of pleasure and pain that slammed through his body. Because of the position he was folded in, the hot, white liquid squirted across his gaping mouth, chin, and collar of his already soiled jersey. He could taste his cum on his tongue again, but couldn’t stop his trembling lips from the open-mouthed moans that spilled out with the climax he’d been holding in for torturous minutes.

Akashi pulled out the dildo as Kuroko shuddered on the bench, body slack and covered in his own sticky, white seed. He dropped it carelessly on the ground as he examined his phantom from between his spread legs. “Ah, you look much more like a filthy whore, than a phantom.”

Coming down from the shock of his orgasm, Kuroko’s face smoothed out again, glassy blue eyes looking up at his captain, and despite the fact that he was covered in cum, sweaty, and mostly naked, his voice came out level and monotone, “I would like to continue to help the team, if Akashi-kun will allow it.”

For a flickering moment Kuroko thought he saw the disdainful smile turn sad, but if it had ever been there it was gone in the blink of his eyes. Akashi let go of his legs and stepped away from him. “Then I will see you at practice tomorrow.” He said haughtily, and then strode away, leaving Kuroko to clean up.


End file.
